Welcome To My Life
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Inspired by my life! Anyway, proper summary is: Sandy feels as though no one can understand her. But when she meets a certain guy, she starts to think different... PLZ REVIEW!


**A/N: **This is not a Sandy/Maxwell oneshot. DUH! But please read, I won't tell you the coupling. And this is because I'm a current Simple Plan fan & this is currently how I feel. So please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Welcome To My Life_ by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

"SANDY!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled, "WHY DID YOU AGREE YOU WERE GOING TO THAT CONCERT?"

"Because I want to go." Sandy said.

"Sandy, forget it. Your not going." Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Yeah Sandy," Stan agreed.

"Shut up!" Sandy yelled to Stan, "You don't know what it's like!"

"Yeah, I do." Stan said.

"Yeah." Pashmina said, "Your perfectly normal Sands. Quit acting like your weird."

Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong

"I am!" Sandy said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Teenagers." Maxwell commented, rolling his eyes.

"And what are you Mr. Hotshot bookworm?" Sandy shot back.

"Sandy," Bijou said, "Come on, quit acting like this."

"I can act however I want!" Sandy said, "You wouldn't know how it feels! Your perfectly NORMAL!"

"Sandy, so are you." Maxwell said, "This is something all teenagers go though. It's very normal. You see-"

"STOP TREATING THIS LIKE IT'S ALL ABOUT SCIENCE!" Sandy yelled, "You can't get everything from books! You don't even know what it's like! To be an outsider!"

And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
so no one hears you screaming

"Sandy," Mrs. Sanchez started to say.

"NO! NONE OF YOU! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Sandy screamed, pushing way through them & making a dash for the door, opening it & running & running & running. She finally tripped since she was wearing heels & fell down painfully on the ground near a lake, a searing pain going threw her ankle. She got up & ran to the edge of the lake. Then he dropped to her hands & knees & cried.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She hissed in their face.

"I'm sorry," a guy's voice said, "I didn't mean to bother you."

She looked & realized it was a guy with orange & white hair. She immediately felt herself blushing at the cute guy in front of her. "I'm sorry." She said, "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks." He said, sitting down next to her. He was wearing jeans & a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And a pair of black & white checked Vans. He had one strand of orange & white hair hanging in his face.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

"I'm Sandy," she said after a little while.

"I'm Hamtaro." He said. _Sandy. Pretty name. _He thought. _Wait? What?_

_Hamtaro? Cute name. _She though. _Wait? I didn't just think that… did I?_

"So," he said, "What's wrong?

"You wouldn't understand." Sandy said, lying down.

"Try me." he said, flashing her a cute, sad smile & lying down next to her.

"Okay, have you ever felt like someone ripped your heart out, ripped it in half, tore it into a billion little pieces, jumped on it, & then, just for laughs-"

"Keeps it & leaves you empty?" Hamtaro asked, "Like your last bit of hope, like the light at the end of the very long, long, long, dark tunnel has gone out? Like they ripped your heart out & left you to bleed?"

"Yeah. So have you?" Sandy asked.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over

"Yeah." Hamtaro said, "That's how I feel now."

"What happened to you?" Sandy asked.

"Try not-"

"Fitting in?"

"Yeah. And being an-"

"Outsider."

"Yeah. And constantly having your world-"

"Shattered."

"Yeah."

"It's happened to me too."

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Hamtaro sighed & looked over at her. _Wow, _he thought, _She's pretty. Say what?_

"Have you ever felt-" Sandy started to ask.

"Trapped. Like you're stuck in some kind of prison. And you can't get out. You can't do anything but scream?"

"You got it babe." Sandy said.

"And so do you." Hamtaro said. _Did I just… flirt with her?_

_Did I just… flirt with him?_

"People," Sandy said, "Think I want to be weird or something. Like being 'the outsider' is cool. Well guess what? It's not! I wish I was just sitting around like my friends, into normal things. Like I didn't care about Simple Plan concerts or the Goth style."

"Tell me about it." Hamtaro groaned.

"I just did." Sandy said, giving him a flirtatious smile, which he returned. _Wait… did I just… flirt with him… again?_

Do I? Am I? Did she… Oh curse these teenage feelings!

" No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"

Sandy looked at Hamtaro. The wind was blowing his hair, making him look cuter then ever. _What?_

"So…" Hamtaro said, "You liked Simple Plan?"

"Yeah," Sandy said, "There my favorite. I feel like my life revolves around those songs."

Hamtaro looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

"_What?_" Sandy asked.

"Your life revolves around Simple Plan's songs?" Hamtaro asked.

"_Yes!_" Sandy said, "I'm _serious._"

"Yep. Sure Sandy." Hamtaro said, "And I'm Bill Gates."

"You _are_?" Sandy said sarcastically, "God, give me a million dollar while you're at it!"

"Here." Hamtaro said, pretending to hand her money.

"Thanks." Sandy said sarcastically.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

"No problem, luv." Hamtaro said.

Sandy screamed at the top of her lungs causing Hamtaro to jump & give her a weird look.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed dramatically, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE NOOOOOO!"

"What is it?" Hamtaro asked.

"I know a guy & he always, always, ALWAYS calls me luv!" Sandy said, "It's so annooooooooooooyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Hamtaro couldn't help but snickering a little bit.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh either. But it was only a giggle.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

Wow! Talking to Hamtaro had really helped take her mind off of everything.

_Hm… talking to Sandy sure made me feel better. **Ask her out you mor-ON! **I will not! Okay…I lied. Maybe I will. _

"Hey Sandy," Hamtaro said.

"Yeah Hamtaro?" Sandy asked.

"Do you… you know… maybe want to get coffee with me sometime?" Hamtaro asked.

"Really?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah." Hamtaro said, blushing slightly as they both stood up.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

"I would love too." Sandy said.

Welcome to my life 

"So, are you ready to go face the world together?" Hamtaro asked, offering her his arm.

Welcome to my life 

"Am I ever!" Sandy said, taking the arm he offered her.

Welcome to my life 

**A/N: **That was my attempt at Hamtaro/Sandy! Loosely based on something that happened to me not long ago. And BTW, I LOVE THAT SIMPLE PLAN SONG SO I JUST **HAD **TO WRITE THIS STORY! Anyway, I know it's a slightly weird couple but they're kind of cute so please, REVIEW!


End file.
